Mother
The Mother is the goddess who descended from the heavens aeons ago and created eight distinct generations of "children", the last one being mankind as we know it, in an attempt to help her return to the skies. However, none of her children were able to fulfill her wish, so the seventh children decided to put her to sleep. Turning themselves to stone, the Four Philosophers preserved their knowledge in order to eventually pass it onto the eighth children so that the chosen one could finally give the Mother a peaceful death (hopefully freeing her soul in the process). Failing to do so would presumably cause the Mother to destroy most of mankind in the year 2015. It is suggested by the stray fairy and Mulbruk that her ability to create life has waned significantly and that she would refuse/not be able to create an entirely new generation of children. The entire ruins of La-Mulana are revealed to be her body while her soul is sleeping inside the Shrine of the Mother. Awakening the Mother All eight Guardians must be defeated to activate the True Shrine of the Mother. To initiate the fight: * A weight must be placed on the dais at (B-2). * All four Key Seals must be used here. * The Mantras must be found and recited in order to reveal the Ankh. * Mother's Ankh must then be struck with the Keyblade to activate her first form. To awaken her (to reach her true forms), two requirements must be met: * All Grail Tablets must be read to power the Holy Grail (which can be observed if the Holy Grail is golden after doing so). (Note that the tablet from the original Shrine of the Mother is not required.) * The yellow Medicine of the Mind must be in the Vessel. If you accidentally got the wrong medicine color, return to Fobos in the Dimension Corridor to reset the puzzle and get the correct medicine. If you don't have the yellow medicine and the powered Holy Grail, Lemeza will be sucked into the mouth of the statue and spat out back to the entrance of the ruins upon beating Mother's first form. Fighting the Mother * Location: True Shrine of the Mother (C-3) * Music: Last Battle? and Good Night Mom Each of the Mother's forms are weak to one specific weapon. First Form A large stone face appears between the twin pillars of the room. The face shoots out red spheres from its mouth that bounce across the walls several times before flying out of the room for good. Use the Keyblade to strike at the statue's face. Try not to get hit; although one hit seems negligible, you will need all the HP you can get for the remaining forms. Once defeated, the face cracks, and you will automatically pour the yellow Medicine of the Mind and golden Holy Grail on her face, revealing her true form. Again, if you are sucked out of the room instead, you're missing one or both of these specific items! Second Form The Mother takes the form of a white human silhouette, and flies above the ground, moving back and forth. In this form you must deflect her projectiles in a game of tennis. Any weapon will do, but the katana works the best. Third Form The Mother takes a form resembling a ghoulish version of the Virgin Mary. In her arms is a skeleton in swaddling clothes. * She will shed bloody tears, which turn into waves of fire that travel in both directions when they hit they ground. * She will rain crucifixes from the top of the screen to center where Lemeza is standing. She doesn't adjust her initial aim. This form must be fought using the axe. Fourth Form The room floods with water as the Mother manifests as two enormous eyes. She doesn't attack in this form, but that doesn't stop the fish and jellyfish from causing collision damage. To defeat this form you must recall what was said on the tablets: "The left eye sees Kindness." "The right eye sees Charity." "Charity, Kindness, Charity, Charity, Kindness, Charity, Kindness, Kindness, the endless sound of the waves." Use the Katana to strike the eyes in this pattern: RLRRLRLL Fifth Form Mother once again takes the form of a human silhouette, only smaller. Contact with her body does damage. This form is weak only to the Whip. As the fight goes on, the wedges of the other eight Guardians will appear on both sides of the screen. At the same time, a fetus will appear in the background representing the 9th Children that will replace humanity. After the final hit is struck, the Mother will collapse to the floor reaching out to the fetus Escape from La-Mulana Once the Mother's soul is defeated, the secret treasure is passed down to Lemeza. The ruins will start crumbling and you are given a short time to escape. Run from one exit to the next until you arrive back at the entrance of the Guidance Gate. The credits will roll. Congratulations for beating La-Mulana!